Momentos Sorato y mas
by Portgas D. Monica
Summary: son pequeños momentos Soratos y demás parejas y de la cual tambien tienen que ver sus hijos, son momentos o Drabbles / ser padre es grandioso pero cuando alguien te quiere quitar tu mayor tesoro sin mas, sientes muchos Cap 1: Celos


******Disclaimer: **Digimon no pertenece ya que de lo contrario su hubieran visto mas de mis parejas favoritas XD.

**_h_**ola mundo de Sorato y de mas mi nombre es Monica o mejor conocida aquí como monika-uchiha he venido a dejar un momento o viñeta o drabble como le quieran decir. espero les guste.

en fin, basta de burradas mías y a leer

* * *

**_•C_elos.**

Rabia e impotencia sentía en ese momento, donde se supone debe ser un día feliz con los digi-destinados yo estaba tan molesto/celoso de ese mocoso peli-castaño, me quiera quitar uno de mis mas grandes tesoros, ¡No! yo no lo iba permitir, suficiente es verlo todos los días dándole esas sonrisas bobas y ahora se la quiere llevar, pero esto no se queda así, yo Yamato Ishida voy a impedirlo.

-A donde crees que vas Matt.-dijo una voz dulce pero a la ves autoritaria detrás de mi.

-A ningún lado cielito.-le conteste algo nervioso al saber que ella sospechaba mis intenciones nada buenas para ser sinceros.

-Tu no vas a ningún lado Ishida.-me hablo severamente.-déjalos solos.-dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos con una mirada que el mismísimos malomyotismon saldría huyendo.

-Pero Sora.-trate de justificarme pero…

-Nada de Sora tu te quedas déjalos solos, no va pasar nada.-repitió ella enfriando mas la mirada, aquí es donde me pregunto ¿Dónde esta mi dulce esposa? Por que aquí no, pero ni ella me va hacer retractarme de mi objetivo.

-¡Que no pasa nada! ¡Pero si se la va llevar mujer!-le casi grite, dije casi porque no puedo gritarle, ya que aunque sea vergonzoso, le tengo miedo a mi mujer…creo que eso se me nota.

-Como se la va llevar si solo tiene cuatro años Matt.-me contesto ya muy pero muy enojada.

-Si, así empiezan los ultrajadores de hijas pequeñas puras e inocentes, primero tienen una linda amistad y años después ya me veo siendo suegro o en el pero de los casos abuelo.- ¡oh no, creo que me va dar un paro cardiaco con esas imágenes en mi mente!

Mi hija vestida de blanco y cargando un bebe alejándose lentamente y yo sin poder alcanzarles...y y y.

-amato…Yamato…¡Ishida contéstame!-

-Si cielito.-dije lo más calmado que pude después de tremenda pesadilla, ¿que paso? ¿cuanto tiempo me quede en mi pesadilla? oh valla ya es tarde.

-Etsuko esta cansada, vámonos.-me dijo así sin más y subiéndose al coche, bueno al menos mí bebe ya no esta con ese niño ultrajador de hijas pequeñas puras e inocentes.

-No entiendo porque estas paranoico Yama, era solo el hijo de Taichi que estaba jugando con sus digimons y ella, yo no le vi. nada de malo.

-Lo siento Sora pero entiéndame Etsuko es mi tesorito, mi pequeño cielo, y pues estaba celoso de ese ultra…digo de el hijo de Taichi.-hable lo mas sincero que pude.

-Lo se pero solo son niños, no creo que pase nada de eso entiendes.-hablo ella mas calmada con ese tomo dulce que me encanta escuchar.-

-Si tienes razón…No va a pasar nada…solo estoy paranoico.-me dije a mi mismo ya mas calmado.-

17 años después.

La veo con su larga cabellera rubia con un hermoso vestido blanco, igual que su gran sonrisa que daba a la gente presente y yo ofreciéndole mi brazo solo para entregarlo a otro, a ese mismo chico de hace diecisiete años atrás, el ultrajador, el malvado se salio con la suya, tendría que ser Yagami ¿no?

Daichi Yagami.

La misa se termino y ella suya era oficialmente de el, con mis penas y tristezas me dirijo a mi esposa sola para decirle…

-Con que no iba pasar nada ¿eh?.-

Fin.

* * *

ya se corto y rápido...pero así debía ser, en fin les gusto? espero que si si les gusta un rev sii y si no pues no me conformo con que lo lean :p.

amm este cap fue inspirado por un recuerdo que tuve sobre mi difunto padre (que en paz descanse) que cada que me veía con un amigo ya fuese en mi infancia u otra etapa siempre salia a la luz sus celos paternos jeje

y no es el único cap,eh ya que voy hacer mas de diferentes parejas pero mas mas Soratos, claro que también van a venir cosa de sus hijos :p en fin este cap no es el mejor trabajo que he hecho pero es para darle entrada a los demás, que tratare que me queden mejor que este, bueno también lo hice porque había prometido desde hace mucho a cierta chica que me tiene con su fic toda picada( si lo lees ya sabes quien eres solo diré que es una dulce escritora :D) y ademas que tengo otro fic Sorato por ahi que voy a subir en un semana en lo que recupero mi Usb se llama ¿**como llegamos hasta aqui? **bueno ese si le dedique todo un tiempo tiene un poco de todo drama romance celos peleas pero mas que nada Sorato que mas si no?

ok ahora si me despido de momento.

Sayoo ^^.


End file.
